With development of science and technology, the electric product has been developed rapidly and applied in complex environment; especially, the electric product tends to be integrated, miniaturized and modularized. Therefore, the electric product shall be more stable; factors influencing stability of electric product include: damp, dust, invasion of correosive substances, mechanical vibration and external force etc., as well as thermal conduction for high-power electric products. So, various technical measures are required to ensure stability of performance parameters of electric products.
Organosilicone product has excellent properties of high/low temperature resistance, electric insulation, corrosion resistance, water/ageing resistance and ultraviolet resistance etc.; the heat conductivity of pure organic silicon resin can be about 0.2 W/(m·K), even higher if technology for improving conductivity is adopted, such as Chinese patent 200710022980.5 and 200910214244.9. the process of organosilicone material is relatively simple, thus it is quite applicable for industrial production to ensure the stability of performance parameters of electric products.